marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet Van Daaé (Earth-9047)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = Revengers Mansion; previously Offengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Insect-like wings when in reduced form | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superheroe | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = This size-shifting superheroine was chronologically one of the first girls in the Marble Universe (by then known as the Marvel Universe). When the super-villains Doctor Doom, Magneto and Kang courted the super-heroines Sue Storm, Marvel Girl and Scarlet Witch due to the lack of almost any other available woman, Magneeto considered out loud that, should these women fail, they could only resort to the Wasp or Aunt May—and Kang called dibs on the later.A Salute to the Silver Age in ''What The--?!'' #25 The Wasp changed her name to the Wisp and became a member of the superhero team the Offengers, based in the Offengers Mansion. At one time, the supervillain Scarecrow schemed a way to trick telepaths in two super-heroe teams, the Offengers and the X-Persons, so that each team would believe the other team was being mind-controlled by a villain, making the two teams fight each other. The telepath in the Offengers, Dr. Droolid, warned his teammates that spell-controlled X-Persons were preparing to attack the Offengers. The Wisp disbelieved this; she knew that the X-Persons were heroes. Chaplain America, leader of the Offengers, told the Wisp that they should be ready for an offensive; but the preparations were interrupted when the X-Persons broke the room's ceiling and dropped the ceiling on the heads of the Offengers.When Titans Bunch! in ''What The--?!'' #1 The Offengers were quick to regroup and react to the attack. Wisp stang the ass of Magneeto (previously known as Magneto), leader of the X-Persons, making him jump in surprise and pain while she shouted "Offengers ostensible!" Soon, the battle escalated when other superheroes joined and, once the Scarecrow was defeated, the heroes decided to keep on fighting for no good reason. Later, the Offengers changed its name to Revengers, and changed some members, but the Wisp remained in the team. Then, super-villains of the Dee-See Universe invaded the city for unknown reason. Chaplin America (previously known as Chaplain America) decided to gather the Revengers and shouted their war cry, but all the Revengers were already in the room except for Motorola, Visionary, and the Scarlett Wench (previously known as Scarlet Witch). The Wisp noticed a cadaverous and phantasmal being approaching, and Wondrous Man of the Revengers saw a red-cladded female, but those were Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch. Chaplin America threw them out and later greets the real Visionary and Scarlett Wench.Smacks of Vengeance in ''What The--?!'' #6 The newest Revenger, Motorola, entered to tell the Revengers that he had captured the villain responsible of this, the Jazzgardian Low Key. Low Key explained that his motivation was his little importance in his brother Sore's comic-book series. Wisp asked then why the Dee-See villains would follow Low Key, with all the misdeeds they probably had to do in Dee-See; but the Dee-See villains explained that the Dee-See heroes had turned so grim and anti-heroic, that the villains would be considered heroes there; besides the Jokester had been criticized because of his lipstick. Nonetheless, the villains accepted to return to the Dee-See universe. The Revengers grew in number, to the point that they had over fifteen main members, and several non-main members including the Wisp—by then known as the Waste. Chaplain America (previously known as Chaplin America) made a membership call. Soon afterward, the Revengers were attracted to a warehouse due to a phone call that warned them about supervillains hiding there. Really, they would only find the Just-a-League, another super-hero team that had been beckoned similarly, in an attempt by the supervillains Jokester and Kranky (previously known as Kang) to make each team fight the other. Indeed the League believed that the Revengers were supervillains and prepared to attack, and most of the Revengers also thought that the League were villains. The Waste recognized the Just-a-League as heroes and tried to warn the Revengers so that they wouldn't fight, but her efforts were wasted, as her words were not heard: The Revengers and the League fought each other and, after a time, their editors came to cheer them up.The Revengers vs. Just-A-League in ''What The--?!'' #7 A popular character earning her own appearance in Marvel Masterworks, the Waste had a main role in an adaptation of Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera - particularly Howell's and Sinnott's The Phantom of the Marvel Universe. In the story, Janet Van Daaé is enraptured by the iron-clad Phantom - who looks like Ironed Man - but when she unmasks him, she is horrified at his horrible face: The Space Phantom of the Marvel Universe.Marvel Masterworks in ''What The--?!'' #8 The Waste was then seen in a inn at New Hampshire, Hotel Galacticus (owned by a certain Galacticus for reasons that are beside the point). The inn's butler Larvis was vacuuming the room and, apparently not noticing the Waste, aimed the cleaner at her. The Wisp had trouble resisting the suction.Hotel Galacticus in ''What The--?!'' #9 Afterward, Waste and other Revengers attended to the funeral services of Jason Grayson, the second Bunky, recently-hired partner of Chaplain America.Chap's New Partner in ''What The--?!'' #10 Later, the Fantastical Four decided to stop fighting crime to focus on their more profitables careers in music. Chaplain America notified his team—including the Waste—about this, apparently a loss for the super-hero community. However, he then added that he had gotten free tickets for each of the Revengers to see the following concert of the Fantastical Four. The Waste and the other Revengers cheered him at this news.The Fantastical Four World Tour 1992 in ''What The--?!'' #17 | Powers = The Waste has a human-size form, but she can change into a hand-sized form with insect-like wings that allow her to fly. In this form, she has a sting attack that can cause an enemy to jump in the air in pain—especially if she pinches the enemy's ass by surprise. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = When in reduced form, the Waste's voice is not as strong as a normal person's, and as such her words can go unnoticed especially in combat conditions. She can also have problems if a hoover is aimed at her; she is not neccessarily sucked, but she'll be in a bad situation trying to escape—or to be heard over the hoover's noise. | Equipment = She has several different disguises. She sometimes wears a hat or a cute hood when on disguise, hiding her hair color; other times, she simply wears a diadema with fake antennae. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The Waste is not related to Wally Waste, alias the Phlash.Obnoxio the Clown: House of Whacks! in ''What The--?!'' #25 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Hey! That's the Just-a-League! They're heroes, too! We shouldn't battle them! | Speaker = Waste wastes words | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 7 }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Insect Form Category:Winged Characters